New Experiences
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Rebecca has a date Booth's dad is sick and Tempe and Parker are eating green beans and peanut butter can it get any weirder? I promise it is cute ONE SHOT!


Yeah I realize that it has been forever and a day since I last wrote anything but I had to write this.in responce to My Weird Bones pairings forum on tv(.)com Hope you enjoy the cute weirdness and I plan towrite a continuation piece for this at a later date.

* * *

I lay on my partner's couch. Seeley Booth had asked me to swing by his place so we could talk about something he said it was important and I being me had no other plans for a Friday night. Booth however had gotten an urgent call telling him that his father was in the hospital and he'd spilt in seconds. His couch was rather comfy so I chose not to get up.

A knock at the door startled me. I got up and answered it. I found myself face to face with Rebecca and next to her was Parker.

"Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here?" Those were the first words that left Rebecca's mouth when she saw me.

"Booth wanted to talk to me about something and then he got a phone call saying his dad was sick and um…" I trailed off not knowing what to say. After a few moments of awkward silence I bent down to look at Parker. "Hey Parker, how are you?" It had been a long time since I'd seen him.

"I'm good Dr. Bones. How are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm good too, and please call me Tempe," I really liked Parker he was a miniature version of his father for the most part. "Rebecca did you need Booth for something?"

"I was going to ask him to watch Parker but seeing as he's not around…" I cut her off.

"I could look after him." It was true I didn't have anything to do and it might be fun to play with Parker and if I was completely honest with myself I did miss spending time with little kids.

"Are you sure?" She asked. The tone of her voice told me that she didn't trust me or had seen my television appearance where I'd said I didn't want children.

"I'm sure," I replied. She still didn't look to sure. "I used to work at a daycare center with lots of kids. I think I can handle Parker for a while, besides we'll probably just eat green beans and peanut butter." Parker smiled at me. We had eaten that together when Booth had left us together before. It was an odd combination but it was oddly delicious.

"Thank you so much. I have a date and…" She stopped. "Thank you I'll come get him later." With those words spoken Rebecca turned around and left.

"Let's see what that father of yours has in the kitchen Bud," I said to the five year old. We walked out there and found the green beans in the freezer and some crunchy peanut butter in the cabinet. I gave Parker the remote to the television and then went back to the kitchen to cook the green beans.

After I had completed the task I walked out to check on Parker. The beans were cooling and Parker was watching some cartoon. I looked closely at what he was watching and realized it was Scooby-Doo. I remembered watching that with Russ when I was younger and I began watching with Parker.

"Tempe, can we eat now?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered getting up. We walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a plate for Parker and one for myself. I gave us each an equal amount of beans and then loaded us up with some peanut butter. We ate in silence until Parker thought it would be funny to shove a green bean up his nose.

"Parker don't do that!" I yelled. He just smiled and then we both started laughing.

After we finished with our dinner we went and watched some more cartoons. I missed watching cartoons with Russ. After an hour Parker was falling asleep on me.

"Are you sleepy Parker?" I whispered in his ear. He was lying on top of me with his head on my shoulder, so I could feel his nod.

"Daddy keeps my PJ's in the top drawer in my room," He mumbled. I lifted him up and we went to his bedroom. I helped him get into his pajamas and then tucked him into bed. "Goodnight Tempe," He mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

I closed Parker's bedroom door and walked back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and seconds later I heard a light tap on the door. I walked over to see who was there and found Rebecca.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon," I said when I opened the door. She looked upset and I didn't know exactly what to say to her. "Um Parker is asleep Rebecca," I said. She didn't respond. "Is everything okay?" She shook her head and looked like she was on the verge of tears. In that moment I had no idea as to what came over me but I grabbed Rebecca into a tight hug and told her it would be okay.

She sobbed into my shoulder about her boyfriend Drew, well I think that's what his name was, I'm still not sure about his name. They'd obviously broken up. I rubbed her back gently as she sobbed.

"Rebecca," I whispered softly. "I'm not really good at this," I added. It was true, I am horrible at making people feel better, and that was why I had Ange, because she was good at that kind of stuff. I backed away from her slightly and she looked up at me with her tear-filled eyes and quivering lips. "Come on," I whispered. "Let's go lay you down," I added softly.

I attempted to lift her up and when I did she wrapped her legs around mine which caused walking problems. I grabbed her and lifted her up so her legs were around my waist and carried her down the hall and into Booth's bedroom. I laid her down and pulled a blanket up around her.

"You should probably get some sleep," I whispered before turning to leave. The soft sound of her voice made me turn towards her again.

"Would you please stay?" She asked. I looked at her and had to do as she asked. I slid into the bed and pulled the blankets up around both of us. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan," She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's Temperance, and you're welcome," I said.

I wrapped my arms around her too. It was weird because here I was holding onto someone that I hardly knew and it didn't feel weird at all. I wanted to pull her closer to me and make sure she was safe. Maybe Angela was right and I did have good protective instincts. I was startled though when I realized how close we were. Her head was lying softly against my chest. We both just smiled at each other.

Rebecca looked so calm now that we were cuddled up in Booth's bed. She had calmed down a lot since the moment when she'd broken down in tears. I didn'tknow what was going through my mind but as I looked at her I couldn't but think of how beautiful she looked. I could remember that tingly jolt that went through me when I had picked her up come back again as her hands found my hips. She'd obviously moved herself so that she was now facing me. We were staring into each other's eyes and before I knew what was happening we were kissing. I grabbed her closer. When our kiss ended neither of us could let go of the other. We didn't want to move. It felt good to be so close to someone again; I hadn't realized how much I had missed the feeling.

We laid back and I pulled her into my chest. I didn't know what I wanted to say so I chose to just hold her. I felt myself start to doze off.

"I like to snuggle," I whispered softly to her.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I like to snuggle," I repeated. We fell asleep just like that.

* * *

Yeah I had to end it that way I'll write a follow up to this later  
PLEASE Review I miss that post review feeling lol 


End file.
